1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a power supply system.
2. Description of Related Art
A large-sized press apparatus and conveyance facilities require instantaneous large power. Therefore, a large current flows in a temporary overload state and a voltage drop occurs, whereby respective facilities are affected, which is a problem known as voltage flicker.
In a conventional technique described in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2002-101575, power supplied from an inverter is controlled by an active filter to cause alternating current input power supplied from the commercial power supply to become a predetermined power.
In the conventional technique, however, control of the inverter is separated from control of a DC/DC converter. Depending on magnitude of an output voltage supplied from the commercial power supply, it is difficult to conduct input limiting and to cope with the problem of the voltage flicker.